Nancy Venkman Part Two
by Lotr030201
Summary: Five years after the Gozer incident, all of the Ghostbusters have moved on (mainly to various lawsuits). But when Dana's child is endangered, it is up to the Ghostbusters to find out what exactly is going on. And when Oscar is kidnapped for a spirit to inhabit his body, the Ghostbusters soon realize the full extent of this new dilemma. Rated T. EgonxOC. R&R! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

5 YEARS LATER-1989

We had been out of business for about five years now. Did I hate it? Yes. It was horrible. At least I got a good night's sleep every night. We were sued by everyone. I mean every state, county and city agency in New York. It was horrible. Egon, now my husband of two years, has a science lab of his own and I perform nights at a club singing Stevie Nicks songs and work with Egon in his lab during the day.

I was writing something down when Dana came in. She told us about what happened this morning.

"It went right out into the middle of traffic and I started really running after it." She said. She was talking about her son's baby buggy. "And then it just suddenly stopped, right in the middle of the street."

"Mmhmm, and did anyone else see this happen?" Egon asked.

"Well, sure, hundreds of people." Dana replied. We looked at her. "Egon...I didn't imagine this."

"I'm not saying you did. It's just in science we always look for the simplest explanation."

I went over to Dana and rubbed her arm comfortingly. Being a mother myself, I could understand her fear. Except Alexandria was about to turn two, she wasn't about seven or eight months like Dana's son was.

"We're ready, Dr. Spengler." One of Egon's new assistants said.

"Good. We'll start with the negative calibration." Egon held a device in his hands. I walked over and stood next to him as he was performing the test. Dana did the same.

"What are you two working on?" she asked.

"Trying to determine whether human emotions affect the physical environment." Egon responded. There was a couple in the room, in what my parents used to say an 'animated discussion'. "It's a theory Ray and I had when we were still Ghostbusters."

"Can they see us?" Dana peered into the glass. The couple just went about their argument as if nothing was going on. I was writing down notes in my notepad.

"No. They think they're here for marriage counseling. We kept them waiting for two and a half hours and I've been gradually increasing the temperature in the room. It's up to 95 degrees at the moment." A man walked into the room where the couple was. "Now my assistant has asked them if they'd mind waiting another half-hour." Egon's device went off the charts as the man started shouting. At least it looked like he was shouting. "Oh, good. Very good. Very, very nice." The man banged on the wall, making me jump.

"So Egon, Nancy...what do you think?"

Egon was writing something down. "Excellent, just excellent." He replied "Do the happiness index next." He told his new assistant.

"You kidding? This shit's awesome." I replied and kept writing things down. Dana shook her head.

"I mean about the carriage."

"Well, I'd like to bring Ray in on this if you don't mind." Egon went over to a camera and examined a little girl who was playing with her stuffed animals.

"Sure. Whatever you think. But not Venkman."

"Oh, no." Egon shook his head.

"We wouldn't dream of it. Don't worry."

"Thank you." Dana shot me soft smile. "Do you ever see him?"

"Occasionally." Egon answered.

"How is he doing these days?"

"Peter? Well, he was borderline for a while. Then he crossed the border."

"Wasn't it right after I had Alex?"

"I think so." Egon was delved into his work but was conscious enough to speak to us.

"Does he ever...mention me?" Dana tried to hide a smile.

"No." Egon waved his device at her and it went off like crazy. Dana's shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"Well, we—we didn't part on very good terms...and then we sort of lost track of each other after I got married."

"We're ready for the affection test." The assistant said.

"Good. Send in the puppy, please." Egon told her. The woman left.

"I thought of getting in touch with him after my marriage ended, but..." Dana trailed off. We all knelt down as an assistant handed the little girl in the glass box a puppy. "Isn't that sweet?" Dana smiled. She looked at us. "I appreciate your doing this. Both of you."

"Try not to worry." Egon sent her a soft smile. We stood.

"Here's my phone number. You'll call me?" Dana handed him a slip of paper.

"Yes." Egon answered.

"I'd rather you didn't mention any of this to Peter if you don't mind."

"We won't. I promise." I smiled.

"No, I won't. I won't." Egon shook his head. Dana kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled and left. Egon smiled a bit, blushed, and then stopped. He looked at the assistant.

"Let's see what happens when we take away the puppy."

I just looked at him. "That's just evil. Just pure evil."

"It's a test." Egon shrugged. "I'm going to give it back to her."

I nodded. "You're the mad scientist." I smiled, kissed his cheek, and walked over to my station.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were at Ray's bookstore looking at cases similar to Dana's. I held Alexandria because we couldn't get a babysitter for tonight. Her blonde curls were up in pigtails and her big blue eyes examined everything in the room. Egon was looking at a book.

"This one's interesting. Berlin, 1939. A flower cart took off by itself, rolled half a kilometer. Three hundred eyewitnesses."

"My best to the coven." Ray said after the blind guy who took a book and left. He looked at Egon. "Berlin, huh? You know, you should also check Duke University studies on psychokinesis."

"I pulled it." Egon said. He put the book back. The three of us were looking at books that could possibly help us.

"Perhaps you can help me," a voice said. "I'm looking for a love-potion aerosol that I could spray on a certain Penthouse Pet to obtain her total submission." Peter walked in and put his coat down.

"Hello, Venkman." Egon said.

"Hi, Pete, how's it going?" Ray asked.

"Very well." Peter said and then lost the accent. "Hi, Egon. How's school? Bet those science chicks really dig that large cranium of yours, huh?"

"I think they're more interested in my epididymis." Egon smirked.

"Besides, there's only one chick he's interested in." I cocked an eyebrow at my brother.

"That's right. You."

"Yeah his wife." I nodded slowly. Peter held back a grimace at the word. After all, he didn't exactly like the fact that his baby sister could find someone she really loved and beat him to starting a family. If he hadn't screwed things up with Dana he might actually have one by now. Alexandria tugged on her uncle's hair lightly.

"Ow, watch it! I don't want to be bald before my time." Peter rubbed the sore spot. Alexandria seemed to be taking pleasure in it because she clapped and smiled. Peter looked at his niece for half a second, smiled, and then walked over to Ray. "Ray, let's close this place up so you can buy me a calzone." He said.

"Oh, I can't really do that right now, Pete. I'm working on something. But your book came in." he picked one up and handed it to Peter. "Magical Paths to Fortune and Power."

"Thank you."

"Good luck with that, Venkman." Egon chuckled quietly. He walked over to the counter and showed me something in the book.

"That's a good one." I nodded.

"No kidding."

"Will you put this on my account, please?" Peter asked Ray.

"Sure." Ray answered. Egon handed Ray the book.

"Ray, take a look at this." He said.

"Oh, yeah." Ray analyzed it closely.

"What're you guys working on?" Peter asked.

"Uh, well we're just kind of..." Ray started. Egon cleared his throat. "Checking something out for an old friend."

"Neat. Who?"

"Uhh..." Right before Ray could answer the phone rang. He picked it up. "Ray's Occult. Seven o'clock on weekdays. Midnight on Saturdays. Thank you." He hung up and looked back down at the book Peter lifted his chin up.

"Who?" he asked. I watched this intently, swearing to myself that if Ray spilled the beans I would kill him personally.

"Who?" Ray repeated. Peter nodded. "Just someone we know."

"Oh." Peter removed his hand and Ray turned back to the book. Peter grabbed him by the ears. "Who?" Ray groaned in pain. Egon and I looked at each other and sighed quietly, knowing it was going to come out.

"I can't! No! No! No!"

"Yes, you can. Who?"

"Nobody! Nobody!"

"Can you tell me now?"

"I can't!"

"Now?" Peter's tone got stern.

"Dana Barrett!"

Peter let go of Ray's ears in a flash. Ray reached up and rubbed them. Peter just looked astonished.

"My Dana Barrett?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We heard a cello being played from inside the apartment. Ray knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Dana's voice came through the door. It opened and there she stood.

"Hi, Dana." Ray smiled.

"Hi, Ray." Dana smiled back. "How good to see you." Ray walked in and hugged her. "Thanks for coming." They pulled away.

"Hey, no problem. Always glad to help. And hug." Ray walked over near the living room area.

"Hello, Dana." Egon walked in and shook her hand.

"Hi, Egon." Dana smiled.

"Nice place." Ray looked around.

"Dana." I grinned as I walked in. She hugged me tightly and then pulled away.

"You need to bring Alex over sometime so we can arrange a playdate for the kids."

"Sounds great. But watch out. Alex likes to take stuffed animals." I laughed and walked over to Egon, who pointed at the door as Dana was about to shut it. It popped right back open and Peter walked in.

"Well, I know I'm just asking for the big hurt, but I'd thought I'd give us one more chance." He said quickly. Dana shut her door, a little annoyed.

"He tortured me." Ray explained. "He pulled my ears."

Dana just nodded once and then took a few steps forward. "Hello, Peter."

Peter turned on his heels and looked her over. "Hello, Dana." He had a sort of sad puppy dog look on his face. Dana turned to Egon and me.

"So, what would you like to do first?" she crossed her arms.

"We'd like to examine the baby first." Egon explained. The maid walked over with Dana's son, and Dana took him.

"Yeah, and anything associated with the baby, especially stuffed toys. Things with fabric. That sort of stuff." Ray added.

"Then we'd like to see the buggy."

"Alright." Dana agreed. She walked over to the table. "Can I put him over here?"

"And, uh, wherever he sleeps." Ray added quickly.

"Yes." Dana replied. Peter wandered off while the rest of us walked over to the table.

"This'll be fine." Egon tapped a few fingers on the table. Ray picked up the changing mat.

"This okay?" he asked.

"That's fine."

"Okay." He arranged for the mat to be perfectly flat. "We'll have to lay him down flat."

Dana placed Oscar, her son, carefully on the mat. "Okay, sweetheart, now they're gonna take a look at you." She stood upright. Oscar made a baby noise and reached up for half a second.

"We'll do a cursory medical examination."

"What do you say?" Ray rolled his sleeves up. "Gammel and Pross Infant Acuity Test?"

"Sounds good. We'll finish with an Apgar score." Egon took his coat off.

"Sounds like we'll get some results then." I smiled slightly.

"We should. These tests never fail."

"It's nothing that's gonna hurt him, right?" Dana asked, a bit concerned. Which I could completely understand. After all, who's ever really heard of these tests except for scientists? If I had just heard of them and people wanted to perform them on Alexandria, I'd sure as hell be asking questions.

"No. No, I don't think so." Egon replied. "He'll be fine." He set some tools on the side as Ray handed them out to him. Suddenly we heard some pretty bad cello playing. We all looked, and Peter was sitting there, holding Dana's cello like a guitar and playing. Dana, a bit annoyed, walked over to him. Ray looked over at Egon.

"You ever done this before?" he asked.

"On a chimp." Egon responded. I just looked at him. "What?"

"Aren't chimps and humans at least a little bit different?"

"Not really. Chimps are pretty similar to humans."

I shrugged. Ray took out a tape recorder and began recording. "Okay." He said. "Subject is a male Caucasian, approximately..." he waited for Egon to measure him.

"24 inches." Egon observed.

"You measured him from the ass up." I said.

"I know what I'm doing."

I held my hands in surrender. "Alright. You're the man." After watching our small talk, Ray continued.

"24 inches in length. Subject weighs approximately 18 pounds and is about 8 months old." He repositioned himself as Egon bent down, took out a flashlight and quickly did a short eye examination. "Okay. Ocular?"

"Pupillary response normal." Egon observed and placed the tiny flashlight back into his shirt pocket. Ray placed the recorder down.

"Auditory." He snapped his fingers and Oscar looked at him. Egon snapped his and Oscar looked at him.

"Appears normal."

"Apillary reflex."

They lifted Oscar's arms and tickled him. Oscar got that look on his face that it really did tickle him. It was cute.

"Appears to be ticklish." Ray said.

"Yep. Baby ticklish."

"He's so cute." I smiled. "I want a son."

Egon snapped his head and looked at me. "Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"You said the same thing when you were pregnant with Alex, except it was I want a daughter."

"Well I'm not pregnant. Yet." I wiggled my eyebrows. Egon smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Later."

"I can wait."

"I really don't need that mental image." Ray mumbled.

"Well, you've got it now." I smirked. Egon took out this stethoscope thing that you put on your head and listened to the baby's heartbeat.

"Well," I heard Peter say as he and Dana walked back over. "I may have a lot of personal problems, but I'm a total professional when it comes to my job." He stopped nest to Egon. "Hey, Egon."

My husband looked up. "What?"

Peter leaned up and spoke into the contraption. "What're we doing?"

Egon winced and then took it off. "He seems to be fine, Dana."

"Mmhmm, he's very healthy." Dana explained.

"He's okay." Peter said.

"When he does sleep, where do you put him?" Ray asked.

"Right around here, I'll show you." Dana began to head over to the nursery, Ray close behind. Egon handed Peter a container.

"Venkman, would you get a stool specimen, please?" he asked.

"Business or personal?" Peter joked. I rolled my eyes and Egon and I walked into the nursery, just behind Dana and Ray. Dana bent over to pick up some toys.

"It's a little messy." She said. Ray shrugged.

"Well, we don't wanna play with anything, we just want to sweep for valences." Ray picked up a yellow stuffed triceratops and hovered the PKE over it. It didn't go crazy or anything and Ray placed it back. I looked around. Dana had a few mobiles hanging from the ceiling, and the room was sky blue themed. Stuffed animals were everywhere, as were some toys. I liked it. Alex's was a bit different, seeing as how she was a girl and all. Her room was red, pink, and purple with coloring books, crayons, and toys all over the place. I'd pick it up every day, but somehow that kid would always find a way to dirty it up again.

"Very cheerful." Egon looked around. "My parents didn't believe in toys."

"Mine did. That's why Alex has so many."

"And that's why my parents are a little pissed."

"They'll get over it." I shrugged. After a few seconds, all we heard was Peter, in an accent of course, say:

"Help! He's gone completely berserk! Help!"

Egon and Ray looked at each other. "Uh oh." They mumbled. Dana left the room. I banged my head once lightly on the wall. Ray had picked the stuffed animal back up and had it under his arm. Egon messed with a baby rattle. Ray looked a bit confused.

"You mean...you never even had a Slinky?"

"We had part of a Slinky." Egon answered. "But I straightened it."

I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed. "How the hell do you straighten a Slinky?"

"Time, patience, and a hammer."

Ray shrugged, put the stuffed animal down, took his PKE out, slid under the crib and analyzed it. I looked around as Egon inspected other baby things. When he got bored he sat on the dresser. I looked at him.

"Do you want another baby?"

"Yes but not right now. Maybe in a year or so." He responded. I nodded. He placed an arm around me. "Trust me. We will have another one."

"Okay." I smiled a bit. Ray poked his head back out from under the crib.

"Nothing." He said. Peter walked in and looked at Egon.

"So, what, brainiac?" he asked. Egon stood and looked at him.

"I'd like to run some gynecological tests on the mother."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Let's check the street." Egon nodded his head towards the door. We walked out of the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We walked outside with Dana showing us where the carriage stopped.

"It stopped right over there," she pointed "In the middle of the crosswalk."

"I can get us there." Peter said, with a bit of pride.

"Hey. Venkman." Ray sounded a bit alarmed that Peter decided to walk in the middle of the street.

"Hold on."

"Peter!" I yanked on his coat. Peter turned on his heels and pointed at me.

"No." he wiggled his finger a few times, then he turned back around and walked out into the street. People began honking at him. "Hey, we're scientists, excuse us. Get out of the way! Thanks a lot. We gotta do an inquiry here. Hold on. Thanks. Appreciate it. Thanks."

A taxi stopped right before it hit him. "Hey, buddy, you gonna move out of the way or what?" the driver snapped.

"Hey, relax. You're on the meter." Peter directed traffic around us as Ray and Egon knelt down, Ray with a PKE and Egon with a gigameter. "Hey!" my insane brother continued. "We're scientists! Get out of the way!"

"I think we hit the honeypot." Ray grinned. "There's something brewing under the street. I've 1118 on the PKE."

"Two-point-five GEVs on the gigameter." Egon said.

"Well, what does that mean?" Dana inquired. Ray and Egon just looked at each other.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Egon was working on digging the hole in the street with the jackhammer while I rested. I dug for about thirty minutes and then got dizzy so now I was leaning on my elbow on the ground. A cop car came up and I stood.

"Hey!" the cop called. Egon stopped and turned the jackhammer off. He looked around and then pointed at himself. "How you doing?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...fine. Fine, its cutting fine now."

"Great. Why're you cutting?"

"Why am I cutting?"

"Yeah."

Egon and I looked at other and then back at the cop. Right at that moment we saw Ray and Peter come out of the coffee shop. Egon's eyes widened.

"Boss!"

Peter and Ray walked over.

"Who told you to stop cutting?" Peter snapped. "Somebody tell you to stop cutting?"

"What're you doing here?" the cop demanded. Peter turned to him.

"Did you tell him to stop cutting?"

"Yes, I told him to stop cutting. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing here? Let us work, we let you work!"

"Hey, take it easy, he's just been working overtime." Ray said. "I'll tell you why we're here. It's because some diaper bag downtown is being a jerk and making us work on a Friday night, am I right, Peter? Nancy?"

"Totally." I gave a peace sign and sounded a little bit like a stoner. Egon just looked at me. I leaned up and whispered, "I did weed in high school, don't act so surprised."

"Of course you are, Raymond." Peter said in response to Ray's question. He looked at Egon. "Is he right, Ziggy?"

Egon's eyes widened for about half a second and then he held up his fist. "Yo."

The cop car started up again. "You guys take it easy, alright?" the cop said and then left.

"Come on. Come on." Peter shook his head.

"What've you been doing?" Ray asked. Egon just looked at him.

"What've I been doing? While you've been getting coffee for an hour, Nancy and I have been digging a big hole in the middle of the street."

Peter and Ray got on their knees. I copied soon after, and Egon knelt down next to me.

"Wow!" Ray exclaimed. He turned the light on his hard hat on. "Looks like you uncovered an old air shaft." He looked in a little more. "Man, that just goes on and on!"

Egon held the gigameter over the hole and it was going insane. "This is very intense. We should get a deeper reading."

"Yeah, we're gonna need a deeper reading."

We all stood. "Yeah," Egon said. "Somebody has to go down there."

Ray nodded. "Yeah, somebody's got to go down there."

We all looked at him and Ray grimaced.

"Me thinks it's gonna be you." I smirked.

"Can't you do it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm married."

Ray shrugged.

"I'm getting the harness." Peter left our sides.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We had everything set up, and Egon was lowering Ray into the hole.

"You alright?" Peter asked.

"_Yeah, I'm good_," Ray's voice came over the little speaker thing we had. "_The speed's good, guys. Keep it coming._ _We're breaking through. I see some light. I'm in some kind of a chamber. There's tile work. Slime!_"

"What?" Egon asked.

"_It's a river of slime_! _There's gotta be 25,000 gallons of it! It's flowing through here like a river! Van Horne. Pneumatic transit. I can't believe it! It's the old pneumatic transit system, it's still here! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, that's good. Hold me up. Hold me up. That's good._"

"What do you see?" Peter asked.

"He just told you." I said.

"Well I wanna hear it again. I want to make sure I heard him clearly."

"Or you weren't listening." Egon shrugged. The cop car came up beside us again. I sighed. A man along with the two cops walked up. He was wearing a blue hard hat.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "Hey, what's the story?"

The three of us stood. Peter got back into the mode he was in before.

"Hey, what, you boneheads gonna come and roust me out again? I got 3000 phones out in Greenwich Village. I got about 8 million miles of cable I gotta check. You're gonna come and shake my monkey tree again?!"

"What're you talking about, buddy? The phone lines are over there!" the man pointed in the opposite direction. Egon and I just looked at each other. Peter turned on his heels.

"What did I say to you? The phone lines are over there!" He jumped and hit Egon's hard hat. "What did I say?" he did it again. "How many times?" he did it the third time.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the cop snapped. "Hey. You're not with Con Ed or the phone company. We checked. So tell me another one."

Peter thought for a second and I could see the wheels in my brother's head turning. He suddenly pointed at the hole.

"I got a major gas leak here!" he walked over to it. "Where do you think all this is coming from? The sky?!"

We stayed quiet for a second, and then

"_Hey, help! Take me up!_" Ray yelled.

"Ray!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh, shit." I walked over. Egon placed his hand on the lever.

"Start it! Start it!" Peter ordered. Egon pushed the button and it began to let Ray up.

"_Guys! Hey, what's going on up there?_" Ray's voice inquired. "_Come on! Get me out of this hole_!"

Suddenly, all of the power went out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We sat in the courtroom awaiting our trail. The judge, Stephen Wexler, spoke.

"Before we begin this trial, I want to make one thing very clear." He said. He had his glasses off and he was rubbing one of his eyes. "The law does not recognize the existence of ghosts, and I don't believe in them either." He shot us a glare. The bailiff gave him some papers and judge Wexler placed his glasses back on. "I don't want to hear a lot of malarkey about goblins, spooks, and demons. We'll stick to the facts in this case, and leave the ghost stories to the kiddies, understood?"

Winston walked over to us. "Wow, sounds like a pretty open-minded guy, huh?"

"Yeah, they call him "The Hammer"." Egon said.

"What can we do? It's all in the hands of our lawyer now." Ray muttered. Louis came over with some huge books under his arms.

"I think you guys are making a big mistake. I do mostly tax law and some probate stuff occasionally. I got my law degree in night school."

"Well, that's fine, Louis. We got arrested at night." Ray banged his head on the table.

"I can't do this." I chugged my water. "I'm a nervous fucking wreck." I was shaking a little. Egon took my hands and held them still.

"We'll be okay. I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

"Okay." I kissed him quickly. "I believe you."

"I better get going. They're about to start." Winston said. "I'll be outside." He left. A man in a suit walked over to us.

"Violating a judicial restraining order, wilful destruction of public property, fraud, malicious mischief..." he chuckled and shook his head. Louis stood and just looked at him. Peter rolled his eyes, chuckling. "See you in a couple of years, at your first parole hearing." He walked away. Peter chuckled again.

"You'll never take us alive."

Judge Wexler banged his gavel.

"Alright, alright," he said, a bit bored "Let's get on with it."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Louis was up for our defense.

"Your Honor," he said, his voice a bit shaky. "Ladies and gentlemen of the...the...audience. I don't think it's fair to call my clients frauds. "Okay, so the blackout was a big problem for everybody, okay? I was stuck in an elevator for two hours and I had to make the whole time. But I don't blame them. Because one time I turned into a dog and they helped me. Thank you." He sat down in the empty seat next to Ray. The judge's face was a mixture of shock and...well...shock I guess, I can't really explain it. It was hilarious. Egon looked at him.

"Very good, Louis. Short but pointless."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The lady for the prosecution was up and interviewing the construction guy.

"Mr. Fianella," she started. "Please look at exhibits A through G on the table over here. Do you recognize this equipment?" she was pointing to a trap, our proton packs and the slime sample Ray collected while we had him on that rope.

"Yeah," Fianella responded. "That's the stuff the cops took from their truck."

"Do you know what this equipment is used for?"

"I don't know. Catching ghosts, maybe? I don't know."

"May I remind the court that the defendants are under a judicial restraining order that strictly forbids them from performing services as paranormal investigators or eliminators." The woman grabbed a blue slip of paper and walked over to the judge. Louis followed her.

"So noted." Judge Wexler said. Louis got a copy of the order and went and sat down. The woman continued. She walked over to a table.

"Now, Mr. Fianella," she picked up the slime sample. "Can you identify the substance in this jar marked "Exhibit G"?" she handed him the pink slime.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's the stuff, alright." Fianella examined it. "Your Honor, I've been working underground for Con Ed for 27 years. I never saw anything like this in my life." He looked at the judge, who just responded with a low grunt. "Whatever's down there, they must've put it there."

My mouth dropped open. Ray about lost his temper because he shot right out of his seat.

"No we didn't!" he yelled. Egon tried to pull him back down into his seat.

"Ray, Ray,"

"Ray, sit down." Peter told him. I tugged on his blazer.

"Sit. Ray, sit." I pointed my finger at him. Ray huffed quietly and sat down.

"Well we didn't." he mumbled.

"I know, they're just jerks."

Judge Wexler pounded his gavel.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Louis was up and questioning Peter. I was watching with a little amusement.

"So...so you were just trying to help—" Peter told him something. Louis looked out to us. "Who was scared of what was happening to her, and when you're scared—what?" he looked at Peter again. "There was no evil intended. No malice. Because when you live here in a place and you love it like you do, you don't want nothing bad to happen—what?" Peter said something else, which Louis repeated. "It'll never happen again. It's an isolated incident, a one-shot deal." The woman stood.

"Objection, Your Honor."

Louis looked at her. "What?"

"He's leading the witness."

"Sustained."

"Give me a break. We're both lawyers." Louis mumbled.

"Mr. Tully." The judge leaned forward in his chair. Louis walked up. "Do you have any questions for this witness that might have some bearing on this case?"

Louis looked at Peter. "Do I?"

"No, we've helped them out enough already." Peter answered. Louis looked at the judge again.

"No, Your Honor." He walked back and looked at the woman. "Your witness." He sat down. The woman stood, with a smirk on her face, and walked over to the witness stand.

"Dr. Venkman," she started. "Would you please tell the court why it is that you and your codefendants took it upon yourselves to dig a very big hole in the middle of First Avenue?"

"Well...there's so many holes in First Avenue, we really didn't think anybody would notice." Peter answered simply. I just shook my head.

"Jesus..." I muttered. The people behind us began talking. The judge banged his gavel again.

"Keep that up, mister, I'll find you in contempt." He snapped.

"I'm truly sorry, Your Honor." Peter apologized.

"I'll ask you again, Dr. Venkman. Why were you digging the hole? And please remember, you're under oath."

"There are some things in this world that go way beyond human understanding. Things that cannot be explained, things that most people don't want to know about. That is where we come in."

Egon, Ray and I looked at each other and nodded.

"So, what you're saying is that the world of the supernatural is your exclusive province?" she leaned on the stand. Peter took her hands and she yanked them from him.

"Kitten, I think what I'm saying is that sometimes shit happens, someone has to deal with it, and who you gonna call?"

The crowd behind us erupted in cheering and applause. Ray, Egon and I looked back, smiling.

"That's my brother!" I said, proudly.

"Shut up!" the judge yelled. Everyone got quiet.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The judge put his glasses on.

"Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, Nancy Spengler, stand up! Get up!" he demanded. The four of us looked at each other and stood in unison. The judge looked at Louis. "You too, Mr. Tully." Louis shot up out of his seat. "I find you guilty on all charges. I order you to pay fines in the amount of 25,000 dollars each. I sentence the men to 18 months at the correctional facility at Riker's Island. As for you, Mrs. Spengler, I sentence you to 18 months at the women's correctional facility here in the city." He banged his gavel a few times. I was shaking my head with tears in my eyes.

"Egie," I heard Ray say. "She's twitching." Egon and Ray looked at the slime while Peter got into his big brother instinct and placed his arm around me, trying to comfort me. Egon nudged me and Peter and I both stared at the bubbling slime. We looked at each other with wide eyes and then looked back at the slime. The crowd behind us started talking.

"I'm not finished!" Judge Wexler snapped. "On a more personal note, let me just go on record as saying that there's no place for fake, charlatans—"

"Uh, Your Honor—" Egon held up his free hand, since he had mine in his other because I grabbed it right after we stood.

"Shut up! Tricksters like you in decent society."

Peter held up a hand. "Your Honor, this is important."

"You play on the gullibility of innocent people."

"Yes, sir." Ray nodded.

"Be quiet!"

"But—" he motioned to the bubbling slime. The top fell off and the slime was spilling over the sides.

"Your Honor, there's something we gotta say..." I started.

"Quiet!" the judge snapped. "If my hands weren't tied by the unalterable fetters of the law then I would invoke the tradition of our illustrious forebears, reach back to a purer, sterner justice—" Egon pointed down as the slime started bubbling up even worse than it was before. The four of us knelt down for cover under the table and Ray dragged Louis down with us. The judge leaned forward in his seat "—and have you _burned at the stake_!"

That was when the slime exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

These two ghosts attached to electric chairs, laughing a high pitched laughter.

"Wow!" Ray exclaimed. The people behind us were running outside in a panic.

"Oh, my God, the Scoleri brothers." The judge couldn't have been more scared. He jumped over right as the ghosts broke free from their chairs and flew into the judge stand, making it explode. Judge Wexler crawled over to us. "The Scoleri brothers!"

"Friends of yours?" Ray asked.

"I tried them for murder. Gave them the chair! You gotta do something!"

"Why don't you just tell them you don't believe in ghosts?" Egon suggested. Ray nodded. The Scoleri brothers picked up our table and the six of us ran for shelter as the ghosts threw the table at the back wall, making it break. The judge pounded on the door and when that didn't do anything, he grabbed Ray's blazer.

"You gotta do something. Help me!"

"Don't talk to me, talk to my attorney." Ray motioned to Louis.

"And that's me!" Louis said. "My guys are still under a judicial misstrangement order. That blue thing I got from her. They could be exposing themselves!"

"And you don't want us exposing ourselves." Peter pointed at the judge. We heard the woman scream, and all of us looked to see what was happening. The Scoleri brothers picked her up and carried her out of the courtroom, with her screaming the whole time. I didn't particularly like her so I waved when they carried her out. Judge Wexler groaned and we returned to our hiding spot. Peter smirked at him. "You're next, Bubbles." He said.

"Alright! Alright! I rescind the order! Case dismissed!"

"Hurray! We won the case!" Louis exclaimed."

"Now do something!"

The four of us walked out, while Louis and the judge stayed put. All of us put our proton packs on, and I sighed quietly.

"It's great to be doing this again." I smiled.

"You said it." Ray grinned. Peter groaned.

"I always hated this part of the business." He put his pack on. We all got our guns ready. Peter looked around. "You know, it's been a couple of years since we used this stuff. I hope it still works."

"It should. Power cells have a half-life of 5000 years." Egon explained. I grinned.

"I love it when you talk like that."

"Ew." Peter groaned, sounding like a five year old. "If you want to get horny, do it on your own time."

"We will." Egon smirked. Peter's eyes widened, his big brother instinct kicking in again. Ray looked around, trying to get us back to business.

"Well there's no time for a bench test. Heat them up."

We turned our guns on one at a time.

"Do..." Peter sang. Ray turned his on.

"Re..."

Egon turned his on. "Egon!"

Peter just looked at him. Egon smirked, basically saying "Yeah, I can be a smartass too". I laughed. I saw the judge and Louis come out of their hiding place. The four of us turned to face the doors, just waiting. A chair popped up in the back.

"Whoa!" Ray exclaimed. The chairs kept popping up, getting closer and closer to us. Finally, the Scoleri brothers flew up and we shot at them. They flew into the judge's chambers. Peter yelled like a wild Indian for a few seconds. Then we all looked around. It was quiet. We looked at each other, and just started laughing. I saw Louis come out of his hiding place and look around. Then, the big fat brother came out of the wall and Louis ran back, screaming. Peter shot at the ghost. Ray ducked and Egon moved to the side. I stood on the table that held the 'evidence'.

"You got him, Venkman! Hold him! Steady!" My husband said. The ghost flew out over the chairs and Peter followed, still shooting.

"Come on, big boy. I'm gonna take you home to my private zoo!" Finally, the stream wrapped around the ghost.

"You got him! You got him!" Ray grinned. He looked at Egon. "Egie, bring the trap!"

"Okay, okay." Egon grabbed the trap and looked up right as the other brother flew out. "Behind you, Ray!" Ray shot at the other brother, and the stream successfully wrapped around him. "Hold him, Ray!" Egon looked at Peter. "Venkman, start bringing him back!"

Peter began to back up, the stream still tightly around the ghost. "Come on, you big meanie. Let's go, chubby."

Egon walked to the middle of them and knelt down. "Ray, keep pulling him to the right. Nancy, help him, he needs it!"

I turned my stream on and it also wrapped around the ghost Ray had as well.

"Okay, the trap's going in!" Egon warned and then he slid the trap in the middle.

"No, no, no! Spengie!" Ray yelled.

"Hold it!"

"Hit it!"

Egon slammed his foot on the pedal and the doors to the trap opened. We turned off our streams, turned around, and waited until the doors closed. We heard beeping noises and then walked over to the trap.

"Two in the box!" Ray grinned.

"Ready to go!" Egon smiled.

"We be fast."

"And they be slow!" the four of us pointed at the trap. Louis knelt down in front of it.

"Wow!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We walked out to a familiar scene. Reporters surrounded us, asking questions.

"We're the best! We're the beautiful! We're the only...Ghostbusters!"

"We're back!" Ray grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The phones began to ring like crazy. We had Janine back as our secretary, so all was good. She answered the phone.

"Ghostbusters." She paused. "Yes, we're back."

Soon enough, we were going on busts all around the city. We needed to do another commercial.

_TV Commercial_

_Janine sat up screaming. Louis sat up at the noise._

"_What is it, honey?" he asked._

"_It's the darn ghost again! He just won't leave us alone! I guess we're just going to have to move!"_

_Louis picked the phone up. "No, wait! Don't worry! We're not moving! He is!"_

"_Who are you going to call?"_

_Then, it showed me, Egon, Ray, Peter and Winston in the room. "Ghostbusters." We said in unison._

"_With our special half-price service plan." Winston said._

"_What? Hold on. Half-price?" Peter held his hands up. "Have we all gone mad?"_

"_I guess, so Pete. Because that's not all. Tell them, Egon."_

_Egon held up a mug and a balloon. "Oh, you mean the Ghostbusters hot-beverage thermal mug and free balloons for the kids?"_

"_Limit one per family." I held up my pointer finger._

Just because of that commercial, we became an even bigger hit. We were called all over town, and even had to get slime out of a telephone once. It was great to be back.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was in the bathroom trying to get my favorite jeans to fit. I forced them to button and groaned quietly. They were tight, but I made them fit. I forced my breath a few times and then looked in the mirror. I had the slightest bump, but it was nothing to freak out over. I placed my shirt back on and it rode up a tiny bit. I shook my head, utterly confused, and then walked out. Alex looked at me and reached her hands up. I bent down the best I could, picked her up, and walked over to the guys.

"We've been experimenting with the plasm we found in the subway tunnel." Ray explained. Egon took it out of the microwave. "Careful," Ray said as he set it down .Peter looked at me.

"Hey, Nance, how nice of you to finally join us." He looked at Alex. "Hey, Alex! Come on; say hi to your Uncle Peter. Say hi." Alexandria looked at him for about half a second, grinned, and yanked at his hair again. Peter yelped, and Alex giggled. I laughed. Peter just looked at us. "She's your daughter, alright. No doubt about that." He looked at the slime. "Should I get spoons?"

"Don't bother. Watch this." Egon said. "Try it, Ray."

"You! You worthless piece of slime!" Ray yelled. The slime bubbled. "You ignorant, disgusting blob!" it bubbled again.

"You're nothing but an unstable short-chain molecule!"

Peter, Winston, and I watched as Alex looked around, somehow uninterested in the bubbling slime.

"You foul, obnoxious muck!"

"You have a weak electrochemical bond!"

"I have seen some disgusting crud in my time but you take the cake! You're a—You're just—"

"Hey," Winston pulled him back and Egon held up his hands. Peter just looked at them.

"This is what you do in your spare time?"

"This and something else." Egon wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me. Peter glared at him. I laughed.

"Peter," Ray waved his hand at him. Peter looked at him. "Peter, this is an incredible break through. I mean what a discovery. A psycho-reactive substance. Whatever this stuff is, it responds to human emotional states."

"Mood slime." Peter just looked at him and then looked at the slime. "Oh, baby." He leaned forward a bit and it bubbled.

"You mean this stuff actually feeds on bad vibes." Winston said.

"Like a cop in a doughnut factory."

"Jeez..." My eyebrows went under my bangs.

"We've been running tests to see if we can get an equally strong positive reaction." Egon said.

"What kind of tests?" Peter asked.

"Well, we sing to it and we talk to it...and say supportive, nurturing things to it..."

"You're not sleeping with it, are you, Ray?" Ray and Egon looked down. Peter shook his head. "Oh, you."

"It's always the quiet ones." Winston shook his head.

"You hound! The slime and my sister."

"I'm better." I nodded. Egon cleared his throat.

"How about the kinetic tests?"

"Okay." Ray stood. Egon grabbed a toaster.

"Ordinary house hold toaster."

Ray took a small spoonful of the slime and put it in the toaster.

"We'll take your word for that."

Egon placed the toaster on the pool table and we all walked over to it.

"It responds to music, so we've been experimenting with easy listening. Middle-of-the-road type stuff. Paul Young, "Dust in the Wind" that works okay."

"Works for me." Peter said.

"Loves Jackie Wilson." Egon turned on the stereo and rolled it over.

"Who doesn't?" I asked.

"You guys do this at night when I'm not here?" Peter asked. Egon nodded. "Oh, I get it. It sings. It sounds exactly like Jackie. That's fantastic."

"Just watch."

"Does it do Emmylou Harris?" Peter asked, but before anyone could respond, the toaster jumped. Jackie began singing and the toaster jumped more. "Oh, it dances too."

"Alex, look." I smiled. Alex looked around and then looked to where I was pointing. She watched as the toaster kept jumping. Suddenly, toast popped out. Egon caught it and then turned the music off. Peter grabbed the toaster and hugged it.

"Oh, baby! You're my number one Christmas boutique gift item!"

"Right, and the first time somebody gets mad, the toaster could eat their hand." Winston said.

"No, no, no, no. We put a warning label on it. We don't have any liability." He stuck his pointer and middle finger in the toaster and yelled. They took it off his hand and my brother smirked. "Oh, did you ever go for it! The old man-eating toaster bit!"

Ray's eyes widened and he grabbed Peter from behind. "Get him!"

"No!" Egon pulled them apart.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I stood in the bathroom with the timer on. I kept the test on the sink, and looked at it nervously from time to time. Finally the timer went off. I looked at the test. It said positive.

I threw it away and smiled slightly. I ran over to the phone and called Peter.

"_Yeah_."

"Peter, its Nancy."

"_What's up?_"

"Well, I'm alone right now and I really want to tell Egon in person, but... I'm pregnant."

"_Again? You've already got one._"

"Yes, again!" I grin.

"_Someone's happy..._" I could kind of hear the grin in Peter's voice.

"You are too," I smirked.

"_I hope it's a boy. I really want a nephew_."

"Jasmine has a son." I hold in a laugh. Our older sister Jasmine isn't exactly well liked by us. Her son isn't either.

"_Yeah, and last time we went over there he kicked me in the shin_."

I laughed. "True."

"_So when are you going to tell Egon?_"

"When he gets home. That won't be for another thirty minutes or so."

"_Let me know._"

"I will."

"_And if it's a boy you should name it Peter after his uncle._"

I laughed. "We'll see."

I heard Peter chuckle. "_Alright, well I'll talk to you later_."

"Okay. Bye bye."

"_Bye_."

We hung up.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I heard the front door open and I stood quickly. Egon walked in, shaking his head.

"Long day?" I asked.

"Extremely." Egon took his coat off.

"I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well—" I started but the phone rang. Egon answered it and then hung up.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I've got to go. That was Ray on the phone. He wants to show me this thing with the slime." He put his coat back on. I leaned on the wall, looking a bit depressed. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'll be back in a little bit, you can tell me then, okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed me softly and then pulled away. "I'll be back soon, I promise." I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, he left. I sighed quietly.


End file.
